Loud Lincoln Odyssey
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Before Odyssey came out, I was super hyped for it and wrote this to celebrate its release. When I played the game, I ended up not liking it. I blame Lincoln.
1. Chapter 1

Anthony, George, Karli, Twin Anthony, Whatshername, and Lincoln arrived at Best Buy and started cheering and high fiving. The doors opened as someone came out of the store. While the doors were still open, everyone noticed there were only 4 copies of Super Mario Odyssey left. Everyone looked at each other.

Then they started fighting.

Twin Anthony was able to run inside before anyone could attack her. She grabbed one of the Super Mario Odyssey copies and brought it to the cashier.

Lincoln got out of the fight and ran inside.

Lincoln: I do the same thing all the time with way more people. That was nothing!

Lincoln grabbed a copy and brought it to the cashier.

Twin Anthony: Karli, we already agreed we would share.

Karli: I know, but this is fun.

Twin Anthony: Is it as fun as Super Mario Odyssey?

Karli: Obviously not.

Karli stopped attacking Whatshername and got up.

Karli: Okay, let's go.

Twin Anthony: Not yet. I wanna see who wins.

Whatshername, George, and Anthony stopped fighting and ran into Best Buy. Whatshername grabbed one of the copies. Anthony tackled her. The two started fighting over the game. Whatshername lifted her Splat Roller and hit Anthony with it. She took the game to the cashier. While all this was happening, George grabbed the last copy. He was about to pay for it when…

Anthony: George, wait! I know you want this game as much as the rest of us, but…you gotta let me have the last one. My life hasn't been going too great lately, what with the whole Eureka and Lightning going to Alola thing, and the whole me finding out I'm related to people I don't like thing, and the whole getting thrown in a mental institution on my birthday thing. Your life, however, has been goin' great. So please. Let me have this one moment of happiness. Please?

George: …No Johns.

George paid for the game.

Anthony: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

George walked outside.

Lincoln: What does "No Johns" mean?

Karli: "Don't make any excuses for why you lost. Just accept it, you big stupid crybaby." That's what it means.

Anthony walked outside, still sad.

Lincoln: Well, I'm going home.

Lincoln left (obviously).

George: Hey Anthony, if you want, you can come share the game with one of us until you can get your own.

Karli: Wait…what…really?

Everyone looked at Karli.

Karli: I mean I would, maybe, it's just that I'm already sharing with Twin Anthony, and I gotta go back to the X universe tonight, so….although, if you want me to, I guess I can…

Anthony: It's okay guys. You don't have to share with me.

Karli: Oh, thank Reggie.

Whatshername: Are you sure?

Anthony: Yeah. I don't wanna deprive my friends of time with this amazing game.

Anthony saw Lincoln in the distance and realized something.

Anthony: Although, doing that to my arch nemesis would only make the game more fun.

Twin Anthony: ….Arch nemesis? Really?

Lincoln was almost home when Anthony showed up.

Anthony: Can I play your copy of Odyssey?

Lincoln: You're kidding, right?

Anthony: No, I'm asking a question.

Lincoln: Well, no, you can't.

Anthony: Please?

Lincoln: No.

Anthony: Please?

Lincoln: No.

Anthony: Please?

Lincoln: No.

Anthony: Please?

Lincoln: No.

Anthony: Please?

Lincoln: No.

This went on and on until they got to the Loud house.

Anthony: Please?

They were now inside.

Lincoln: For the last time, NO, you cannot play **MY** game that **I** just bought with **MY** gift card that **MY** friend gave to **ME** for **MY** birthday.

Anthony: …..There's literally no way to argue with that. Can I at least watch?

Lincoln: I suppose.

Lincoln went into the kitchen. Anthony took a glance at the TV.

Anthony: By my by?

Anthony went over to the couch and sat down next to Lynn. I mean Lynn Sr., but I'm just gonna call him Lynn because Lynn Jr. isn't here.

Anthony: Why are you watching this?

Lynn: Your mother told me it was something you like, so I decided I should try to like it too.

Anthony: This part's funny, let's watch it.

The show that Anthony and Lynn were watching was The Amazing World of Gumball.

Gumball: Trust me. It's way better than what he suggested I use this for. And this was the final hoop I had to jump through to be friends with that nut case. You'll know you'll always be my bae.

Darwin: And you'll always be my boo.

Gumball and Darwin: _Your friendship gets me through the trials of the day, and through the darkness of the evening too!_

Darwin: Alright then.

Lynn: Why can't you and Lincoln be more like these brothers?

Anthony: …Believe me. I wish he was more like them too. Anyway, your son's got a Mario Odyssey to go on, so…

Anthony changed the TV to the correct settings and turned on Lincoln's gray Switch.

Lynn: So how did buying Leni dinner go?

Anthony: Nothing interesting enough that it's worth talking about happened. Also, I spent a lot of money. Food is expensive!

Lincoln came back into the living room with the game now unwrapped. He put the cartridge in the Switch and sat down on the couch.

Lynn: You two have fun.

Anthony & Lincoln: I'll try.

Lynn left.

Anthony: If at any point you need to go to the bathroom, can I…?

Lincoln: No.

Lincoln then looked out the window and ran over to it to close the curtains.

Lincoln: Actually, you know what? You CAN play.

Anthony: Wha…what?…I feel I should be suspicious right now. But I wanna play this game, so…

Anthony picked up the Joy-Con.

Anthony: YAHOO! Nothing can ruin this!

Suddenly, all the Loud girls were in the room being irritating and, well, you know, loud.

Lily: Poo Poo!

Lily then took off her poopy diaper and threw it at Anthony's face. It landed on his left eye.

Anthony: This…this is totally worth it. I think.

Lincoln walked out of the house and closed the door.

Lincoln: You're probably wondering why I did that. I don't know how Anthony didn't see it, but I saw something that looked like Mario running around outside. I gotta go see what it was. I think it might have actually been him.

Lincoln started running in the direction of what might be Mario went.

Boom operator: Should we tell him it was the real Mario?

Cameraman: Of course not. Don't you remember what Anthony told us? Lincoln met the real Captain Man and SpongeBob and it freaked him out before Anthony went back in time and prevented it from happening. We gotta make sure he's convinced that Mario isn't real.

Boom operator: Yes, I do remember what he said. He said Lincoln knows we live in a Super Smash Bros. universe, so Nintendo characters coming here is perfectly normal. What he doesn't know is that this is also a Nickelodeon universe.

Cameraman: Oh yeah.

Lincoln: What are you guys waiting for? Let's-a go!

Cameraman & Boom operator: Coming.

They started following Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Anthony's house_**

Diancie was playing Super Mario Odyssey on Anthony's Switch. Wait, what?

Diancie: Anthony's such a moron. He could've stayed here and downloaded the game like I did, but instead he chose to get it at Best Buy, where it's probably sold out. Why?

Celebi: *says nothing and just sits there, depressed*

Diancie: Come on, cheer up already.

Celebi: *says nothing and just sits there, depressed*

Diancie: I'll be right back.

Diancie went downstairs.

Grace: Diancie, did you use my credit card again?

Diancie: Yes I did, but I don't have time to argue about it with you, I've got a best friend to cheer up.

Diancie took two bottles of Moomoo Milk out of the fridge and went back upstairs.

Grace: No, you can't just leave the room. This is an important issue we need to discuss. Diancie!

Diancie ignored her. She went back upstairs and showed Celebi the Moomoo Milk bottles. They didn't work at all.

Diancie: Not even Moomoo Milk works?

Emolga came out of her Luxury Ball.

Emolga: _*whispers*_ Don't worry. Celebi will be happy again as soon as Whatshername gets here.

Diancie: Whatshername is the last person who could possibly cheer Celbs up.

Emolga: No, not Whatshername, _*whispers*_ who Whatshername's picking up at the airport.

Diancie: And who is…

Emolga: Shh, shh, _*whispers*_ don't spoil the surprise.

Diancie: Did you just, shush me?!

Emolga: Arceus, no.

*ding dong*

Grace opened the door. It was Whatshername. She had her Switch with her custom made blue and orange Joy-Con.

Whatshername: I'm playing a Switch game that DOESN'T ruin my life.

Whatshername went upstairs.

Whatshername: Celebi, guess who I've got with me?

Celebi: Is it Lincoln, so I can apologize to him?

Whatshername: Uhh…no. But from what I understand, he's over you beating him up, so I don't understand why you're still…anyway…

Whatshername took off her helmet and took out the Master Ball she was hiding underneath it. She threw the Master Ball on the ground and it opened. A Pokémon came out.

?: Hey Celebi, it's been a while.

Celebi: *gasp* Marshadow?! Oh my goodness, it's been so long!

Celebi went up to Marshadow and hugged him.

Marshadow: It's been 251 years.

Celebi: Okay, it obviously hasn't been that long.

Marshadow: But it sure feels like it.

Diancie: Uhm…who is this and how long until he's out of our lives?

Celebi: Diancie, this is Marshadow, my old best friend. Marshy, this is Diancie, my new best friend.

Diancie: You have a nickname for him?!

Marshadow: Pleasure to meet ya'.

Marshadow reached his arm out to shake Diancie's hand.

Diancie: Obviously it's a pleasure, I'm awesome.

Diancie didn't shake his hand. She just continued to be angry.

Celebi: We have got so much catching up to do.

Marshadow: Yeah we do. After that trainer caught me, he took me to Kanto. Or, at least I think it was Kanto. It's really hard to tell when you're left in the PC and never taken out. But some of his other Pokémon and I started a band.

Celebi: A band? What's it called?

Marshadow: Non-Profit Organization For Giving Children Their Educations…OF ROCK!

Diancie: Non-Profit Organization For Giving Children Their Educations of Rock? I've heard one of your songs before.

Marshadow: Awesome! I always love meeting my…

Diancie: It sucked.

Marshadow: Oh. Anyway Celebi, I brought my guitar. You want me to play our song?

Celebi: You can do that?

Marshadow: You bet. But first, we totally gotta drink those Moomoo Milks.

Diancie picked up one of the Moomoo Milks.

Diancie: Hold on, Mr. Not Diancie, one of these is mine and I…

Celebi gave Diancie a "come on, drinking those is something me and Marshy used to do together" face.

Diancie: Fine.

Diancie gave the Moomoo Milks to Celebi and Marshadow. Celebi took one drink and Marshadow finished his.

Celebi: Well someone was thirsty.

Marshadow: I haven't had one of these bad boys since the last time I saw you.

Marshadow went back into his Master Ball. Diancie gave Emolga an "I'm gonna kill you" face. Emolga was both worried and confused. Marshadow came back out with his guitar and an amp. He plugged the guitar in.

Marshadow: Hello, uhh…

Celebi: Vaniville Town.

Marshadow: Vaniville Town!

Marshadow started playing his guitar.

Marshadow: _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you! When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you!_

Whatshername picked up her Switch and started playing some more Odyssey (but with the volume off). Diancie grabbed Emolga's ear and dragged her outside.

Emolga: Ow! Hey, I wanna hear the song. *saying "Ow" repeatedly*

They were now outside.

Diancie: What the what were you thinking?!

Emolga: Uhhh…..I'm not sure if this is what you mean, but I was thinking "my ear really hurts."

Diancie: I'm talking about bringing Marshpillow, or whatever his name is, here.

Emolga: What's wrong with that? Celebi's happy now. Besides, it wasn't my idea anyway. It was Whatshername's.

Diancie: What's wrong with it is…wait, really?

Emolga: Yeah. She saw that Celebi was sad, so she asked her if there was any…

Diancie: In that case, I don't think I'm mad about this anymore.

Emolga: Uhh…what?!

Diancie: Yeah. I mean, I wish she would've told me so I could have had more time to get used to the fact I'm apparently not Celebi's first best friend, but she's not my first best friend, so that makes it fair I guess.

Emolga: But then why were you mad about it when you thought it was my idea?

Diancie: Because I hate you.

Diancie went back inside and shut the door.

Emolga: …I'm gonna go try Celebi's "sit in the forest to cheer up" thing. Supposedly, that works.

Diancie went back upstairs.

Celebi & Marshadow: _And I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walked 1000 miles to fall down at your doooooor!_

Marshadow: Awesome!

Celebi: Yeah.

Whatshername: Finally, I can turn the sound back on.

Whatshername turned to volume on her Switch back up.

Diancie: So…how come you never told me about this guy?

Celebi: Well…to be honest, because I could tell you would be really mad about it.

Diancie: Celbs, it's okay that you had a friend before you met me. I had one too.

Whatshername: I REALLY don't think that's what she meant, Diancie.

Diancie: Why?

Whatshername: You see…when I went to Kanto to get Marshadow, he told me that…oh, just watch.

Whatshername hit Celebi in the head with her Splat Roller. Diancie and Marshadow felt the same pain Celebi did.

Diancie: WHY THE SPLAT WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

Marshadow: WHOA! Arceus must've made you Celebi's protector too.

Diancie: …..Did you just say…?

Whatshername: Uh-huh. Marshadow was Celebi's protector before you were.

Diancie got very angry but then stopped.

Diancie: I am not gonna let that bother me. I am perfectly willing to let Celbs have more than one friend. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't. Besides, it's not like this means I'm gonna stop being her best friend.

Diancie got up really close to Celebi's face and made a worried expression.

Diancie: Right?!

Celebi: Uhh…yeah, of course. Don't worry.

Marshadow: Besides, I can only be here for a week, than I gotta go back to Kanto.

Celebi: You do? In that case, we better go and…

Diancie: OR…you could both stay here and just watch me play this game.

Marshadow: Uhhh…I guess we could do that.

Diancie unpaused the game and played it while continuing to look at Celebi & Marshadow.

Marshadow: Don't you have to look at the TV while you play?

Diancie: No.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln was running around Kalos, looking for Mario.

Lincoln: Man, where is he? Let's see, he'd probably be somewhere that's a big deal. The obvious place would be Prism Tower, but it's still being rebuilt. Where else is there?

Lincoln pondered this for a moment.

Lincoln: …That's it!

Lincoln went to the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City.

Lincoln: Oh my Arceus, it's actually him!

Mario ran past Lincoln without noticing him.

Lincoln: Hey Mario, wai…

Lincoln tripped and fell on his face. Mario heard him fall and came back to help him up.

Lincoln (thinking): Holy Bowser, I'm holding hands with Mario!

Mario: Have you seen any Power Moons? I've been looking everywhere. I thought for sure a place called the "Tower of Mastery" would be important enough to have Power Moons in it, but all it had was a really huge Mega Lucario statue.

Lincoln: Power Moons huh? No, I haven't seen any.

Mario: But do you know where any might be? I only need two more to get my ship running.

Lincoln: Uhh…no I don't. In fact, I didn't even know there were any Power Moons in this world. But I would LOVE to help you look.

Mario: Alrighty, Lincoln! I'll go that way, you go some different way!

Lincoln: Wait! How on earth did you know my name?

Mario: I've seen your show. I don't know why that brother of yours hates it so much. He must have horrible taste.

Lincoln really enjoyed hearing Mario say that. A lot.

Lincoln: You know Mario, we really prefer not to call him our "brother."

Mario: Why?

Lincoln: Oh you know, because he's a horrible person and all that.

Mario: Ok then.

Mario & Lincoln ran off in different directions to go look for Power Moons.

 _*montage of M &L _(the L doesn't stand for Luigi LOL) _looking for Power Moons*_

Lincoln caught back up with Mario. Still, no one had found a Power Moon.

Cappy: This is absurd. How can it be this difficult just to find a couple of moons?

Lincoln: Tell me about it.

Mario: I wish Talkatoo was here. We clearly need a hint right now.

?: Dudes!

Mario and Lincoln were both surprised that Ninja Squirtle Michelangelo came out of nowhere.

Mikey: You don't need no silly Flying thing. I can give you a hint.

Cappy: How could you possibly know where a Power Moon is?

Mikey: Because when you eat pizza as much as I do, you can know whatever you want, whenever you want. That's a scientific fact.

Lincoln: I'm pretty sure it's not.

Mikey: Oh, okay. I guess you don't want my hint then.

Mikey started to walk away. Mario threw his hat at him, capturing him. Mario stayed in Mikey for a second then came out.

Mario: I know where it is.

Mikey: Hey! I don't like you reading my mind. Okay?

Cappy: Well you should have just given us the hint then.

Mikey: I was going to. I just wanted…I can't remember what I wanted. It was probably pizza. I'm gonna go get some.

Mikey left.

Lincoln: So where's the moon, Mario?

Mario: It's somewhere in Centrico Plaza.

Cappy: Centrico Plaza? How is that possible? We already looked there.

Mario: There must be a place there we didn't look.

Everybody thought about this for a moment.

Cameraman: Mario, did you look in Prism Tower?

Mario: Of course.

Cameraman: Well maybe it's UNDERNEATH Prism Tower.

Mario: Hhhm…that could be.

Cappy: I don't know. I'm still not convinced that guy actually knew where the moon was.

Lincoln: Me either. But at this point I say it's worth a try.

Mario: Alrighty! Let's-a go!

Lincoln: I know it's not that far, but can we fly there in the Odyssey? I'm tired of running around.

Mario: Then I'll do the running for you.

Mario captured Lincoln.

Mario, inside of Lincoln, ran towards Prism Tower. The cameraman and boom operator dropped their equipment in shock.

Cameraman: …..Did I just record footage…..or what I think I recorded footage of?

Boom operator: Yes. Yes you did.

Cameraman: Best. Loud House episode. Ever!


	4. Chapter 4

Mario and Lincoln made it almost to Prism Tower, close enough that they could see it but far away enough that Korrina wouldn't notice or hear them. Mario came out of Lincoln.

Lincoln: That was the most mind-blowing thing I have ever experienced.

Mario: So, I was thinking…

Lincoln: Hold on. I need a second…*deep breath*…Okay, what's the plan?

Mario: I would say we just throw a Bob-omb, or a Voltorb I suppose, at Prism Tower, but we can't do that because…

Lincoln: Korrina's been trying to rebuild it since before last Christmas, and if we undo all that hard work she did…

Lincoln imagined tombstones for him and Mario.

Lincoln: And since all that wasted hard work will obviously make her really depressed…

Lincoln imagined a tombstone for Korrina.

Mario: So what should we do then?

Lincoln: I guess we'll just have to go down there and start digging. We just need to get a shovel.

Mario: Hhhm…where could we possibly get….a SHOVEL?

Shovel Knight appeared.

Shovel Knight: You may borrow mine.

Mario: Mama mia, Shovel Knight, what AREN'T you in?

Shovel Knight handed Lincoln his shovel.

Lincoln: I am holding Shovel Knight's shovel. Could this day get any more incredible?

Shovel Knight: Of course it could, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Wait. Do you watch The Loud House too?

Shovel Knight: Verily.

Lincoln: How is that possible? Television doesn't exist in your time period.

Shovel Knight: Every time there's a new episode, Mario and I watch it together in his universe.

Lincoln: Wow. Just…just wow! Anyway Mario, we should go get that moon.

Everybody ran towards Prism Tower.

Mario: Korrina, is it okay if we…

Korrina: I already let you look for "moons" here, whatever that means, earlier. Why do you need to again?

Lincoln: Because now we're gonna dig a hole and see if it's underneath Prism Tower.

Korrina: Good luck with that. I used the hardest flooring I could possibly find so it wouldn't fall over again. There's no way that shovel is gonna break through it.

Shovel Knight: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

That's totally something Shovel Knight would say.

Shovel Knight took back his shovel and tried to dig into Prism Tower's floor. He did not succeed.

Korrina: Told ya'. The only way you could get down there was if you had a Pokémon use Dig.

Lincoln: Hhhm…can Rockruff, Litten, or Pikipek learn Dig?

Korrina: I don't think so. Let me check.

Korrina went to Bulbapedia on her phone that looks like a coffee cup and found out that none of those Pokémon can learn it. Why can't Rockruff learn it? Digging holes is something dogs do.

Korrina: No they can't. But it doesn't matter anyway, because I guarantee there is no…

Suddenly Mega Man ran by chasing a Smash Ball and he got it.

Lincoln: Hey Mega Man, can you use your Final Smash on Prism Tower's floor?…There's a question I never thought I'd ask.

Mega Man went into Prism Tower and shot a Black Hole Bomb at the floor. After using his Final Smash, there was a big hole in the floor.

Korrina: Yeah, installing that floor didn't take forever or any…

Korrina noticed something in the hole.

Korrina: Uhh…is that what you meant by "moon?"

Yes, there was indeed a Power Moon there. Mario jumped in the hole and grabbed the moon.

 **YOU GOT A MOON!**

Hole in the Center

Cappy: Just one more and we can finally leave this ridiculous kingdom.

Lincoln: What do you mean "ridiculous?"

Cappy: Well, for one thing, there's no Crazy Cap anywhere.

Mario: We better start thinking of more places to look for moons.

Korrina: I've got an idea. How 'bout FAR AWAY FROM HERE?!

Lincoln: Come on Korrina, don't be a Squidward.

Boom operator: Wait a minute…."far away from here." I know where a moon might be.

Lincoln: Where?!

Boom operator: Let's just get on the ship and I'll explain on the way there.

Mario, Lincoln, the cameraman, and the boom operator got on the Odyssey and flew off.

Korrina: …..So, can I borrow money for a new floor from either of you.

Mega Man and Shovel Knight walked away awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

Diancie was still playing Odyssey while looking at Celebi and Marshadow.

Marshadow: …..Seriously, how can you play this without looking at the TV?

Celebi: Diancie is REALLY good at video games.

Marshadow: Well, as unbelievably impressive as what she's doing is, I don't care in the slightest. All we've been doing is sitting here, and I was really looking forward to the two of us…you know, doing something.

Diancie: Last I checked, sitting is doing something.

Marshadow: Yeah, well you know what?

Diancie: What?!

Marshadow: Uhh….Fairy types are stupid.

Diancie: Yes. I agree.

Marshadow: …..Really?

Diancie: Absolutely.

Marshadow: ….You do know that you're a…?

Arceus crashed through the roof. Celebi got scared and hid behind Diancie.

Whatshername: Hey Arceus, what's up bro?

Arceus: This does not concern you. Leave at once.

Whatshername: What? No. You can't just crash through the roof like that and not expect me to wanna…

Arceus: LEAVE!

Whatshername: Leaving!

Whatshername got the ever loving heck out of there.

Diancie: So what do you want, butthole?

Arceus: It has been brought to my attention that Celebi has TWO protectors. That is unnecessary. So I am here to make it so Marshadow is no longer her protector.

Marshadow: What? How come I'm the one who has to be deprotectorized? Can't you have the courtesy to let Celebi choose who she wants to be her protector?

Arceus: I was going to, but I already know that she chooses Diancie.

Marshadow: How? How do you know that?

Arceus: Because when I came here, Celebi hid behind Diancie despite being closer to you.

Marshadow looked over to Diancie. Celebi was still hiding behind her.

Marshadow: Oh.

Celebi: I'm sorry, Marshy, but I gotta pick Diancie.

Marshadow (starting to cry): Oh…..okay.

Marshadow went back into his Master Ball.

Celebi: …..Arceus, is there any way that Diancie and Marshadow can BOTH be my protectors?

Diancie: No there's…

Arceus: ACTUALLY! There is one way.

Marshadow came back out of his ball.

Marshadow: Whatever it is I'll do it!

Arceus: Very well then. Meet me at the Altar of the Moone.

Arceus flew into the air and left.

Diancie: The alt…what?

Marshadow: The Altar of the Moone. That's in Alola. And I always wanted to go to Alola!

Diancie: Urgh…I went to Alola once. Hated it.

Marshadow: How come?

Diancie: 'Cause I had to go there with…

Emolga came in.

Emolga: Maybe it's because I'm not Grass type, but that forest did not…wait...did I hear somebody say "Alola?!"

Diancie: No you didn't.

Emolga: That means I did! Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come?

Diancie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Celebi: ….Sure you can, Emolga.

Emolga: Yes!

Grace came upstairs and noticed the Arceus-sized hole in the ceiling.

Grace: You wanna explain that, Diancie?

Diancie: I don't want to, but I will….but not right now because I've gotta leave. We've gotta get to the airport and try to convince someone to let us sneak on the plane in their luggage. Unless YOU'D be willing to…

Grace: No way in heck.

Diancie: That's what I thought.

 **Later, in Alola**

The plane Diancie and the other Pokémon were on landed. Diancie unzipped the suitcase that she, Celebi, and Marshadow were hiding in.

Celebi: Aaaahh! I never wanna do that again.

Marshadow: Well you wouldn't have had to if we had just brought our Poké Balls!

Diancie: Yes, I know. You've said that like 800 times now.

Marshadow: 802 to be exact.

Diancie: But I am not the only one who didn't think of that before the plane took off. All four of us are to blame here.

Celebi: Speaking of that, where's Emolga?

Emolga got off the plane normally.

Emolga: There you guys are.

Celebi: How come you aren't in that suitcase you were using?

Emolga: After the plane took off, I got out and went to the first class lounge. They let me in because they thought I was cute.

Marshadow: Oh, we should've tried that.

Celebi: At the very least, we should have got out of the suitcase and stayed in the luggage area.

Diancie: Did we all get hit by a "Common Sense Doesn't Exist" ray? What's going on here?

Emolga: I know! Anthony didn't think about us staying in our Poké Balls until after he already wrote the airplane scene. He would've changed it so we DID use our Poké Balls, but he decided to keep it this way for comedic purposes.

Marshadow: …What are you talking about?

 **Elsewhere, but still in Alola**

The Odyssey landed. Everybody got off.

Lincoln: Okay, so where's the Altar of the Moone?

Mario: That way! Let's-a go!

Everyone except Lincoln started running in that direction. Lincoln had noticed someone nearby.

Lincoln: Wait everybody, I gotta go ask that girl over there something.

Lincoln walked over to a girl about his age. She wore a floral print shirt, green shorts, and black and red shoes.

That girl was Eureka.

Lincoln: Excuse me, but have we met? You look really familiar.

Eureka: Sorry, but I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before.

Lincoln: Okay, but for some reason I'm really getting the feeling that I saw you last Christmas.

Eureka: Well, you must be thinking of someone else then, because last Christmas I spent most of the day…

Lillie: I know who he is…..And there's something very, VERY important I need to tell him, but there's no time to right now. I'm not even sure if I should because it'll change way too much.

Lincoln: Change way too much? What do you mean?

Lillie: ….I can't say.

Lincoln: Well whatever it is, if it's as important as you say, you should tell me.

Lillie walked up to Lincoln and hugged him.

Lillie: I wish I could unc…uhh, Lincoln. Maybe I can in the future.

Rotom: Lillie, why are you hugging him?

Cliff: Rotom! There is never a bad time for hugging.

Lincoln: Uhhm…you're probably gonna think this is a weird question, unless the answer's "yes," which I'm sure it's not. But…are you my baby sister come back from the future after she's grown up?

Lillie let go of Lincoln.

Lillie: No. But you're close…..Good bye. It was great to finally get to meet you.

Eureka and friends left.

Lincoln: That was really bizarre.

Mario and everybody else went to the Altar of the Moone. When they arrived, Diancie, Celebi, Emolga, and Marshadow were already there.

Lincoln: What's going on here?

Emolga: Emolga Emolga.

Lincoln: What?

Diancie: She said "I think Diancie and Marshadow are gonna fight."

Lincoln: Really?

Arceus arrived.

Arceus: This shall be a 1-Stock match with items on.

Emolga was very excited. Celebi was very worried.

Lincoln: Is this what I think it is?

Mario: Yep. It's an unofficial Super Smash Bros. match.

Lincoln: Hoooooooooooly…

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

Diancie and Marshadow started fighting. I'm no good at making action scenes, so as much as I would like to describe in detail how the fight went, sorry bro, you're just gonna have to use your imagination. Anyway, a Smash Ball eventually appeared.

Marshadow: I don't know what that is, but I wanna get it!

Mario: I'll help you.

Mario captured Marshadow

Diancie: What? No! You can't do that!

Mario got the Smash Ball. Marshadow's Final Smash was Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike.

The Announcer: GAME! The winner is…Mario!

Mario came out of Marshadow and a Power Moon appeared.

 **YOU GOT A MOON!**

Beating Diancie Rocks!

Arceus: Congratulations, Marshadow. You may remain Celebi's co-protector with Diancie.

Marshadow: Yes!

Diancie: Hold the phone! No he may NOT remain Celebi's protector, HE CHEATED!

Marshadow: How? In what way did I cheat?

Diancie: You let Mario fight for you.

Marshadow: Technically, that means Mario cheated.

Arceus: Actually, no one cheated.

Diancie: How does that make even the tiniest bit of sense? Not even the announcer said Marshadow won.

Arceus: Did I ever state that it was against the rules for Mario to capture one of you?

Diancie: You never said any rules at all.

Arceus: Exactly. Farwell.

Arceus left.

Diancie: …..I hate Alola. Let's go home.

Celebi: Cel bi bi.

Diancie: I know, but I am more than willing to sit in the airport and do nothing for those 4 hours. That'll be more enjoyable than anything else we could do here.

Marshadow: Marshadow.

Diancie: No, I do NOT wanna do any sightseeing. But there's no way in heck I'm letting you do something with Celebi without me watching you, so I guess I have no choice.

The four Pokémon started to leave. Before Celebi flew past Lincoln, she stopped. She flew over to him and gave him a hug.

Celebi: Celebi bi.

The four Pokémon left.

Lincoln: It's Hug Lincoln For No Reason Day, apparently.

Boom operator: Hey, like that kid said, there's never a bad time for hugging.

Cappy: But there is a bad time for staying here. Come on Mario, we can finally go to a new Kingdom now.

Everybody went back to the Odyssey.

Mario: Good bye, everyone. Thanks for helping me out today.

Cameraman: You're thanking us?

Lincoln: We should be thanking YOU for giving us such a phenomenal day.

Mario: Well, you're welcome then.

Mario and Cappy got on the Odyssey and it took off.

I'm no good at these kinds of scenes either.

Boom operator: …There are no words. There are just no words.

Cameraman: MTV is about to get a TON of viewers.

Lincoln realized something.

Lincoln: Uhh…how are we gonna get home?

The three of them took the same plane as the four Pokémon, except they actually paid for tickets and didn't sneak on. Lincoln went back to his house.

Lincoln: You all would NOT BELIEVE…

Lincoln noticed Anthony was still there. He couldn't let him know what he had been through, so he had to lie.

Lincoln: …how AWFUL my day has been. Nothing unforgettable or life changing happened at all.

Anthony: Then where have you been all day?

Lincoln: Oh, you know…just out doin' stuff.

Anthony: Ok then. I'm guessing you want a turn to play Odyssey now.

Lincoln: Actually, you can keep it.

Anthony: Seriosally?

Lincoln: Yep.

Anthony: But…..why?

Lincoln: Let's just say…..I don't need it anymore.

Anthony: …Either I should be suspicious again…or you're a massive idiot. And you and I both know it's the second choice. So, awesome! Now I can play this at my house.

Anthony put the game back in the box.

Lincoln: Anthony, it's a Switch game, you could've played it at your house anyway.

Anthony: …..Or at the very least, I could've left the room.

Lincoln: In fact, since you've been playing it on my Switch all day, you're gonna have to start all over when you get home.

Anthony: ….Okay, so I'm a massive idiot too….Well, see ya'.

Anthony went to the front door.

Lincoln: Hey Anthony.

Anthony: Yeah?

Lincoln: *chuckles* You've got something on your face.

Anthony rubbed his face.

Anthony: Is it gone?

Lincoln: *giggles* It sure is.

Lincoln was talking about the diaper. Yes, it's still there. Anthony left.

Leni: So, you've been having a bad day?

Lincoln: In Couldn't Be Further From The Truth Land! I've been having the greatest day of all time!

Lincoln started telling his sisters about his day.


End file.
